ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shattering Stars/Ranger
=Ranger = The fight takes place in Horlais Peak. If this is not your first Maat fight, you must walk to the BC; Maat will not teleport you. Obtain A Ranger's Testimony from one of the following: * Antican Aedilis (Level: 62 - 69) (Quicksand Caves) * Jotunn Wallkeeper (Level: 65 - 69) (Upper Delkfutt Tower) * Orcish Farkiller (Level: 62 - 66) (Davoi, Monastic Cavern) =Guides= A Maat Fight Strategy Another fairly straightforward fight. Only thing to take note of is that Maat will either use Eagle Eye Shot right away or in retaliation to a WS. Moral: if he hasn't used Eagle Eye Shot yet, be careful not to use a ws if you haven't got the HP to take it. Your best bet is to try and tempt him to use it right away while you're still at full HP. Use Shadowbind so he can't melee attack you (and thus possibly use Asuran Fists). Other than that, do the usual Opo-opo Necklace sleep to 100% TP (Be wary this takes at least 4 Sleeping potions), Icarus Wings and stock up on Hi-Potions. Fill him up full of firepower and be done with it. A Tracker's Earring helps. It'll be wise to use a Blink Band, sleep to 100% and weaponskill the first hit for your blink to take the Eagle Eye Shot. Being organized with macros and keep a calm mind is key to success in Ranger Shattering Stars. Using a Gun is what has been most successful for many Rangers. Especially if the first Job you've taken to 70 is Ranger. Gun's offer better Ranged Accuracy and more attack than any other weapon. Even with Eurytos' Bow many have failed their first trial against Maat. The delay with Gun is quite negligible mostly because the skillset you're going to use in this is going to override weapon delay. The fight for the first time will generally take 5-6 minutes, most of it sleeping to 100 TP. Go in with accuracy gear and accuracy food and buff up before the fight. A Stoneskin Torque (if affordable) can and should be used as well as the Blink Band. Macros are always a plus. The higher level you get to with RNG the better your chance of success because of the availability of the War Beret (+1) for further Ranged Accuracy and the addition of the Hellfire gun (Musketeer Gun +1 is just as useful for this fight though). The exact chain of events setup this Ranger used was: Sleep to 100TP, Blink Band and reequip your Necklace (or Jagd Gorget) and Head piece. Then start the fight. With 7 macros you can easily win. Slug Shot > Eagle Eye Shot > Sharpshot + Barrage + /ra > Slug Shot > Shadowbind > Icarus Wing > Slug Shot Obviously your setup doesn't need to be exactly this, but it was worked best for me. Gun gives the highest TP return of the Ranged Weapons, so your Sharpshot/Barrage should give you over or 1 shot under 100TP. Updated Strategy This is a lot like the original strategy, but that one is almost 3 years outdated. Recommend you read that one first because I'm summarizing here. Make sure you have STR/R.Attack gear. Go in, Sleep to 100TP, Blink Band, re-equip your necklace, head piece, use Reraise, and STR food, then put up Velocity Shot. I used Coeurl Sub, but any food should work just as well. Maat is obviously a RNG, and as a RNG, he has E EVA skill so your accuracy will not matter in the slightest. Run to the edge of the circle, put up Velocity Shot/Sharpshot, and get 8-9 feet away from him. Engage, Sidewinder (I used bow, yes), Barrage, Shadowbind, and back up a bit. You now have 30 seconds to do whatever you need to feel safe. Heal up if you need to, use an Icarus Wing if he has a bit of HP left, etc. Move to about max RA range, shoot him once or twice more (How ever many times you need to actually get 100TP) and let loose another Sidewinder. He should be dead at this point. If not, you have Eagle Eye Shot to fall back on. No meds used besides Sleeping Potion, didn't even use Icarus Wing, and set the server record at 3:09.--Enternius 13:34, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Another Strategy After 4 failed attempts at using the first strategy listed here I listened to a Limit Break Radio episode and came up with the following strategy: Gear: RNG AF Armor, Selene's Bow (used durring either a Full or Gibbous Moon), Demon Arrows, Wing Earring, Vision Earring, Ranger's Necklace, Psilos Mantle, Royal Knight's Belt+1, Marid Ring x2. Supplies: Opo-opo necklace, Blink band, sleeping potion x4, squid sushi, icarus wing Setting up: As soon as I was in the BC I put on my Opo-opo necklace and used 4 sleeping potions to get 100 TP. I then switched to a blink band for a few shadows and put back on my Ranger's Necklace. After eating a piece of Squid Sushi I hustled to where Maat was. Standing at near maximum range I opened fire. The fight: I used the following moves in this order: Sidewinder -> Shadowbind -> Icarus Wing -> Sidewinder -> Barrage -> /ra -> Sidewinder -> Eagle Eye Shot (Quick tip: I made a new set of macros just for this fight, 1 for each move and lined them up on the number row 1-8. I highly encourage it, they make things much more simple and streamlined.) It was a close one, but in the end I was the one standing and Maat was waving the white flag. Good luck! Yet Another Strategy After 2 failed attempts, I obtained an opo-opo necklace and a blink band. Average gear (AF), level 70, all skills capped. I slept to 100 TP, equipped Eurytos' Bow and Demon Arrows, ate a tavnazian taco, popped the blink band and engaged Maat as follows: sidewinder->shadowbind (only lasted a few seconds, though)->EES->sharpshot+velocity shot+barrage+RA->sidewinder->icarus wing->sidewinder->RAx3 He will use EES in response to any special attack, be it ws or 2hr, so get that out of the way while blink is still up. I used shadowbind all three times I did this and it never lasted more than a few seconds. Not sure I'd even bother if I had it to do over again. Had to quaff three hi-pots there at the end and still came out with only 94 hp. His ranged attacks were doing in the low 100s, melee the same. Fortunately, he used combo for 250ish instead of asuran fists. Blink band is a must, in my opinion, as it mitigates the damage from EES.~Zazhi, sylph RNG Maat at 90 Went in, used Meat Mithkabob, Velocity Shot, Barrage, and Sharpshot with Vision Bow and Demon Arrow. Barrage forced Maat to retaliate with EES for a laughable 116 damage. Sidewindered for 765 damage, by then he was down to 30% HP. I shot him for 126 damage, hit him a few times, and that was pretty much it. Cleared at 1 minute 22 seconds, I wasted time meleeing him when I could have EESed him, but I forgot to EES. Mifaco 08:53, March 7, 2011 (UTC) And Another... Done in 3 minutes after two "data-gathering" attempts. Gear was AF hat/body/gloves/pants, War Boots, Amemet Mantle +1, Precise Belt, Spectacles, 2x Drone Earrings, Kaman +1, Demon Arrows, and a Kriegsbeil (no axe skill, just for the ranged attack). Level 70 with capped Archery and Evasion. Had a Yellow Curry Bun +1 and Selbina Milk; also used a Protect Earring at the beginning, and put Velocity Shot up immediately. I had no Opo-Opo necklace so I 'brute-forced' instead. Ran to the opposite site of the circle and opened with Sharpshot + Barrage for 410 damage; Maat retaliated with an EES for 104 damage. I shot a couple more times to get to 100% while he hit me a couple times for around 100 a pop (me with a max HP of about 1200). After I got a Sidewinder (for 531) off, I used Shadowbind and ran out of his range. He was at about half health then, and I was in the 400s. When safe, I drank 4 Hi-Pot +3s for 520 HP back, putting me in the 900s. I used an Icarus Wing then, and after all of that the Bind finally wore off. I re-engaged, hit him with another Sidewinder (for 417 this time), and, seeing that his HP was low, followed up with Eagle Eye Shot for 364 damage, at which point he surrendered; he only got about one hit off on me after I re-engaged. Total time, 3 minutes, 1 second. Wedjat 04:44, June 12, 2012 (UTC) NEWEST WIN... Eurytos' Bow, Kabura Arrows. Bow Skill:223 ya was too lazy to go buy sparks items to max it out :D,Pot Au-Feu for food. 2015 level 70 Tarutaru Used High Breath Mantle and persikos Au Lait.,switch back to Amemet Mantle +1,not even sure if that works lol. Opo neck 4x sleep potion,you don't stay asleep very long. Blink Band,Stoneskin Torque ran up ,stayed a bit away used Sidewinder for 651 dmg used Shadowbind Then popped icarus Wing and Sidewinder again for 592 dmg Then Eagle Eye shot for for 444 dmg,then Barrage for 402 dmg....dead.I assume he has around 2k hp. I actually took my sweet time not realizing i think you only have 10 mins,i thought 15 so i was rushed for time at the end.Whole fight took about 4 minutes but that was with about 2 minutes of somehow lost time lol,even so i did not feel like even the 2 minutes,it felt like about 60 secs>90 secs.Point is that as long as you have more than 5 minutes at start of fight,you should be fine. There seems to be some sort of cheat on the timer because i went from Shadowbind to using an Icarus Wing and it showed i used up 2min 25 seconds lol,there is no way in hell it took that long,maybe 30 secs tops.Now i have felt strange anomalies before with other characters and again ,so this time i checked the full log and yep there is definitely something wrong.I took 6/109/140/127/195 damage for a total of 577 dmg.After the fight i had 471/1243 so somehow i took 772 dmg lol,so ya there always seems to be strange stuff in these fights.I can only assume since my hp seem to take some spike dmg right after i EES that he also used EES but it never showed up in the log. Category:Guides